


Lo que mas quiero

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Marco y Sabo tiene planeado un día especial para él, pero antes de que comenzara la celebración el cumpleañero recibe una llamada de emergencia y debe atender rápido, ¿Podrá Marco celebrar su cumpleaños con su novio?





	Lo que mas quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Marco x Sabo
> 
> Fic por el cumpleaños de Marco (5/10)
> 
> AVISO: Este Fan fic contiene BL si no te gusta este genero por favor evita comentar y pasa a retirarse del tema, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado.

Al despertar mire a mi lado y no estaba mi novio, en su lugar estaba una pequeña caja, tenía un listón azul y una nota:

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños! Este es uno de los regalos que recibirás hoy._

_Te amo"_

Abrí la caja y en su interior había un llavero con fotografía.-

Nuestra primera foto como pareja.- dije al ver la imagen.

Me levante rápido y me vestí, al bajar a la cocina vía Sabo haciendo el desayuno, me dirigí a él y lo abrace por detrás.-

Buenos días.- dije para luego besar su mejilla.

Marco, tenías que esperar en cama.- dijo Sabo molesto.- Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Perdona, quería verte.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.- Gracias por el regalo, me gustó mucho.

Pero no es tu único regalo.- dijo Sabo.- Aun falta el más grande.

Deseo que seas tú desnudo con pequeño listón en tu...

¡Ni lo digas!

Sabo molesto trato de alejarse de mi pero no lo deje, después de jugar un momento terminamos de servir el desayuno y nos dispusimos a comer tranquila mente, al terminar y limpiar todo, Sabo me dijo todo lo que haríamos hoy pero antes de que pudiera emocionarme mi celular comenzó a sonar.-

Diga.- respondí molesto.

Marco, necesitamos que vengas a la oficina.- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

No puedo...

Ira en un momento.- dijo Sabo luego de quitarme el celular.- Adiós.

Sabo, no quiero...

Es tu deber, por desgracia cayo en tu cumpleaños.- dijo Sabo, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.- Luego festejamos.

Sabía que estaba triste pero era algo inevitable. Salí de la casa enojado y al llegar a la oficina me encontré con Izo.-

Feliz cumpleaños Marco.- dijo Izo.- Perdona que te hagamos esto, eres el único que puede cerrar el trato.

Soy profesor.- dije molesto.- Por algo cambie de profesión.

Sí, pero recuerdo que antes estabas orgulloso de ser la mano derecha del dueño de esta compañía, no había negocio que te venciera.- dijo Izo mientras caminábamos al lugar de la reunión.

Terminemos con esto.- dije aun enojado.

¿Planes con Sabo?

Ya sabes la respuesta.

Ambos reímos y al llegar a la sala de juntas ya no salimos de ahí, las horas pasaban pero la reunión no se veía que terminara pronto, veía el reloj y solo pensaba en Sabo molesto en casa, saque de mi bolsillo el llavero que Sabo me había regalado y al verlo más aumentaba mi ansiedad por estar con él. Al llegar la noche la reunión dio fin y el trato se cerró, el primero en salir fui yo y corrí al vehículo, pero antes de entrar mis hermanos me dieron un pastel pequeño y me felicitaron, aun cuando mi deseo era estar con Sabo no ponía despreciarlos, al terminar con ellos fui a toda velocidad a casa. Al llegar entre a casa y vi la cena servida, mire a la sala y ahí estaba mi novio, bien vestido y dormido, me acerque a él y al ver todo lo que hizo sentí ganas de llorar por no estar con el.-

Marco.- oí frente a mí.- Llegaste, vamos a festejar.

Perdóname amor.- dije llorando.- Perdona que llegara tarde.

No digas tonterías.- dijo Sabo, se acercó a mí y seco mis lágrimas.- Es tu trabajo, de hecho estaría enojado si me hubieras elegido a mí que a tus hermanos, sabes que...

Para ti la familia es lo más importante.- dije al saber lo que diría.- Sabo, ahora tu eres parte de esa familia.

Es cierto, entonces, me enojare contigo por no despertarme con un beso... Olvida eso.- dijo Sabo apenado.

Jamás, vamos a cenar.- dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿Y el otro regalo?

Está en el cuarto, iremos por el luego de comer.- dijo Sabo.

¿Eres tú?

Sabo se detuvo y volvió a verme, sonrió de manera maliciosa y se acercó a mí.-

¿Querías otra cosa?

No, eres lo que más quiero.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.- Te amo

Lo se.- dijo Sabo

Después de basarnos nos dirigimos a la mesa, al terminar de cenar cargue a Sabo y lo lleve al cuarto, mi deseo de tenerlo ya no se podía controlar, estando con él en la cama unas lágrimas recorrieron mi mejilla.-

Marco ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sabo preocupado.

Estoy feliz.- dije.- Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

Seguro eso le dijiste...

¡Sabo! No quiero repetirlo, ahora tu eres mi vida.- dije molesto.

Lo sé, perdona.- dijo Sabo.- Continua antes de que más estupideces salgan de mi boca.

Cumpliendo con su pedido, no perdí tiempo en hacerlo mío, por ser mi cumpleaños Sabo no puso límites. Al terminar ambos terminamos agotados y Sabo se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, cuando regreso llego con un pastel y una vela encendida en el.-

Desnudo, con u pastel en tus manos, creo que se me ocurrió algo.- dije al verlo de pie frente a mí.

Pide un deseo y puede que se haga realidad.- dijo Sabo mientras acercaba el pastel a la cama.

Al apagar la vela Sabo hizo a un lado el pastel y se acostó a mi lado, en ese momento me sentí completo, que pedir un deseo sería absurdo. Sabo fue el primero en dormirse, tome el celular y vi la primera foto que nos tomaron como pareja.-

Gracias por quedarte.- dije mientras veía la foto y acariciaba el cabello de Sabo.

Al dejar el celular cerré los ojos y antes de quedarme dormido pensaba en los cumpleaños que festejaria con Sabo en el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda de los personajes. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.


End file.
